


Cliffhanger

by TheMadQueenMogar



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: A good ole robbery, Broken Bones, Fake AH Crew, M/M, car crash, did he die did he not die we don't know, stolen slurpees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 22:18:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11564454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadQueenMogar/pseuds/TheMadQueenMogar
Summary: Late night slurpee stealing leads to some heavy hearts and broken bones.





	Cliffhanger

It’s funny the things you would do for someone you love. Maybe take them out on a nice dinner date or buy them nice things. Maybe do the things they love to, even if you don’t like it. Maybe listen to the things on their mind when they’re deep in thought. It would be down right hilarious if that’s what Ryan and Jeremy did for each other. 

 

Yet here they are, robbing a gas station at two in the morning because the just didn’t want to pay for a damn slurpee. Ryan had the gun to the head of the poor kid behind the counter, demanding he give them the cash. The kid’s hands stumbled to pull out the bills and put them in Ryan’s bag. Jeremy chuckled as he grabbed as many cups as he could hold and filled them up with each flavor. 

 

Then suddenly police sirens were heard and Ryan groaned, “You had the guts to press the silent alarm, didn’t you?” He growled at the kid, who gulped and his eyes went bad. Ryan cocked the gun, but Jeremy whistled at him, “We don’t have time for that. C’mon!” Ryan glared at the kid from behind his mask, “You better watch your back.” He sneered and followed Jeremy out the back door.

 

Jeremy handed Ryan half of the cups as he fumbled for his keys and slipped into the Armored Tim. Ryan got in as well and started to sip on the Coke slurpee, “Why did you have to pick such awful colors?” Jeremy huffed at Ryan as he skidded out onto the open road, “You’re just jealous because all of my cars are cooler.” Ryan rolled his eyes and leaned over to kiss Jeremy’s cheek, “Whatever helps you sleep at night.”

 

A bullet hit the windshield and startled the two. Jeremy almost verbally thanked an ethereal being for the bulletproof windows on the car. Ryan groaned and readied his gun, “I’ll shoot and you drive.” “Don’t you get hurt,” Jeremy told him and sped up. Ryan rolled down the window and started to shoot at the cops, who were shooting back. Jeremy swerved around the roadblocks they were causing and hit a ramp by accident, “Oh shit!”

 

Ryan started to laugh as he held onto the drinks. Jeremy steered the car back onto the road when it laughed and started laughing, “That was fucking awesome!” Ryan smiled at him, “We even kept the slurpees intact!” Jeremy chuckled and reached one hand over towards Ryan. He made grabby hands at the purple slurpee. Ryan handed it to him and Jeremy took a sip. The cup started to slide from his hand and he fumbled to catch it with both hands out of panic.

 

Ryan’s eyes went wide as he reached to grab the steering wheel, but failed to steer the car back onto the road. Jeremy’s eyes went wide as the car barreled into a fence and off the edge of the cliff. It was only seconds as the car rolled down the side of the cliff and landed upside down at the bottom, but it felt like hours. 

 

Jeremy didn’t know when he woke up, but the smell of blood made his nose hurt. He didn’t want to open his eyes, afraid to see the extent of the damage. He couldn’t feel his left wrist, but the pain in his legs was unbearable. He took a deep breath, but didn’t open his eyes yet. “R-Ryan?” He called out, hoping for an answer, “Ryan please.”

 

Jeremy opened his eyes and held back a sob as he looked over at Ryan. He had a few glass shards in his face, and a large one on his shoulder, dangerously close to his heart. His eyes were closed and his face paint smudged, mixing with blood. “F-fuck, Ryan answer me you ass,” Jeremy said and tried to lift his arm over and grabbed one of Ryan’s hands, that was lying unmoved on the roof of the car, which now doubled as the floor.

 

He felt a light squeeze back and saw Ryan’s eyes blink open. “Jer-Jeremy?” Ryan asked as he turned to him. “Oh thank fuck you’re okay,” Jeremy mumbled out. Ryan looked around and tried to examine their wounds. He breathed out a sigh of relief that he didn’t see anything majorly wrong with himself. He looked over at Jeremy and gulped when he saw Jeremy’s left wrist. “Jer, can you move your other hand?” 

 

Jeremy bit his lip and tried his hardest, but winced as he moved it, “Fucking shit. I think it’s broken.” Ryan squeezed Jeremy’s other hand before reaching up to his own seatbelt, “I’m going to get myself down and get you out from your side, okay?” Jeremy nodded. Ryan undid his seatbelt and caught himself upside down uncomfortably. He hissed when he felt glass shards cut through his jacket sleeve as he positioned himself on his stomach to crawl through the window. 

 

As he got out, he moved down to Jeremy. “Okay, I need you to undo your seatbelt and I’ll catch you.” Jeremy nodded and reached his right hand up to the belt and undid it. Ryan caught Jeremy before he hit the glass shards. He winced at the pain from his cuts and saw Jeremy wince as well. Ryan carefully pulled the lad out of the car and right into his lap.

 

Jeremy reached with his good hand to pull the glass shard from Ryan’s shoulder, thankful it wasn’t deep at all. Ryan winced slightly and started to look Jeremy over. Jeremy refused to look at his legs since he still couldn’t feel them. He decided to ask Ryan, “I didn’t lose my legs did I?” Ryan gave him a funny look and shook his head, “Can you not feel them?” Jeremy bit his lip and shook his head. “They’re probably just asleep from the blood rush.”

 

Ryan carefully looked at Jeremy’s wrist, “It’s broken for sure, but we can splint it okay?” Jeremy nodded and leaned against Ryan’s chest, “We could have died and it’s all my fault.” Ryan shook his head, “Don’t blame yourself.” Ryan reached over to grab two sticks and rip some material from his shirt. Jeremy bit back tears, “Rye I could’ve lost you because I wanted a fucking  _ stolen slurpee. _ ” Ryan started to make a splint and wrap Jeremy’s hand up. 

 

Jeremy winced and cursed at him, “Fuck,  _ fuck _ . Oh my god Ryan.” Ryan chuckled as he laid Jeremy’s wrist in his lap. “Always thought I’d hear that out of you when we have sex,” he joked. Jeremy huffed at him and hit Ryan’s chest with his good hand. “You asked for it,” Ryan chuckled. Jeremy rolled his eyes, “Did not.” “Did too.” “Did not.” “Did t-”

Jeremy shut Ryan up by pressing their lips together. Ryan melted into the kiss, their first real one in months. He reached a hand up to cup the lad’s cheek. Jeremy held onto Ryan’s shoulder with his good hand as he pulled back. “Well I learned a new way to shut you up,” he joked slightly. Ryan chuckled and winced a bit at the pain from Jeremy’s hand on his shoulder, “It’s fool proof.” 


End file.
